kittens???
by Niana
Summary: Spike has a few somethings to hide...*WARNING* lots of kitten madness!!!
1. mommy

Kittens?  
  
  
Disclaimer=none of the characters belong to me, except the kittens.  
Setting=When Buffy and Spike are still doing their thang before Riley comes in (That jerk!)  
Dedication=for my little circle of buddies, you guys rock!  
A/N Asking me for a crazy story is like asking fro extra crispy at KFC, it's expected (and comes  
with some coleslaw ~_^) oh, and thoughts are outlined with *'s  
Feedback=seconds please!  
  
"So, you gonna eat 'em here?"  
"Uhhh, no...I like my kittens...free range.."  
"Oh, sure..so I take it you're not gonna share 'em.."  
"No."  
  
Spike walked out of the demon bar, toting a large potato sack filled to the brim with adorable  
little tabby kittens. He was glad that noone had noticed that he was cheating at kitten poker that  
night.  
  
"Shhhhhh, little guys, Spiky's not gonna let anyone hurt you...shhh" He cooed in the direction of  
the wriggling bag, his ace quickened as he saw that dawn was near, and he headed home, kittens  
mewing all the way.   
*****************************************************************************  
The next night  
"Mew!"  
"Shhhhh!!!"  
"Meow!!!"(louder)  
SHHHHH!" (More urgently)  
"Mew?!"  
"Quiet, love"  
"Spike, who are you talking to?"  
"You, pet, you were being...loud.."  
Spike made a frantic move to cover up a baby's playpen in his room, throwing large blanket over  
it.   
"Spike?" Buffy's voice came from the upper level of the crypt.  
  
"Yeah, love?" He said, sitting on the edge of his bed his ultra-blue eyes flitting around the room.  
(In absolute innocence of course)  
  
*Yep, nothing goin' on here, love*   
*No reason to suspect a thing...there's just some mewing coming from a big box in the middle  
of the room..nothing to be alarmed about...*   
  
Buffy peered into Spike's bedroom  
  
"Why is there a big box in your room..covered by a blanket?"  
"Big shipment of...cigarettes just came in, love, the blanket keeps them from...rotting...."  
"Rotting?"  
"Yeah, these are Bolivian cigarettes, love, rot real easy...quick too...best not take off the blanket"  
"Right...well, I gotta go, Dawn's waiting"  
"Right, can't keep the 'Bit waitin' then, off you go..."  
He heard the door close.  
  
"Shhhh, loves" He pulled the blanket off of his secret stash. "Noone's gonna hurt you" He picked  
one up, cuddling it to his chest. It started purring immediately. "Ohhh, I'm gonna call you fuzz-  
for-brains, yes I am!" 


	2. snuggles?????

Chapter 2: Snuggles???  
  
Summary; Spike lets someone in on his little furry secret  
  
Feedback: yes! Of course! Don't make me come down there and force you!  
  
  
"Spike?" The crypt door creaked open, and Dawn's shiny brunette head poked inside.  
  
"Spike??"   
  
She tiptoed into the lower level of his crypt. And screamed.  
  
There was Spike, singing a french lullaby, wearing jeans and...  
  
a Snugli!!!*   
  
(Ominous music Dun Dun Duuuuhhh!)  
  
"Shhh, 'Bit, if Edgar wakes up it's hell to get him back to sleep"  
  
"Edgar??"  
  
"Look" he said, and pointed to the Snugli that hung around his middle.   
Dawn warily leaned a little closer to Spike (of course, she trusted completely in his sanity)  
and saw five tiny kittens asleep in the Snugli.  
  
Spike was just...standing there....smiling like a poof, happy that his little feline friends were  
asleep, and, as Dawn looked around, she saw that the floor was littered with tiny kittens, all  
asleep with their eyes shut tightly.  
"Spike.."  
"Yeah, Bit?" He said, breaking out of his kitten-induced stupor.  
"I....uhh... brought the umm... bottles."  
  
"Oh! Thanks! Give 'em here!"  
  
She thrust the baby bottles of milk into his hands as if they were armed bombs.  
Spike took them and started picking up random kitties off of the floor. And suddenly the floor  
was alive with cats! All mewing and pushing to get at their not-so-dark master.  
  
"Here Billy-Bob, take your milk" Said Spike, cuddling the little cat against his chest, the baby cat  
started purring.....so did Spike...  
  
  
  
It was time for Dawn to go.  
  
  
*a snugli is kind of like a knapsack that you wear on your front, and your baby sits in it, they're  
really cute...^_~ 


	3. Huh?

Chapter3-huh? (That's what I think when I read this chapter..huh?  
Summary-it really can't be summarized..  
Feedback-ya think! Go write me a review you people!! Don't make me come back there!-and  
please, no yelling at me for the Xander thing, 'tis all in good fun.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, Dawn"  
  
"I know, I promise"  
  
"Promise what?" asked a voice behind them. Buffy's voice.  
  
"Promise not to tell that I.....think that Xander may be slightly gay" Spike said, looking just a  
little bit nervous.  
  
"Did he make a move on you?"   
  
"This really isn't a good time...." Stammered Spike, now looking really nervous.  
  
"Dawn, go home" Buffy commanded. Pouting, the future-hair-care-product-endorser turned and  
headed home.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike further into the crypt, then started pacing around the room.   
  
"Ugh! I knew it, first Riley left 'cause Xander was getting all freaky, and now you, I swear I'm  
gonna tell Anya about that little son of a.-"  
  
"Buffy? Not a good time."  
  
"He's not back there is he? Ommigod! You!.......ohh... Buffy.. girl, you sure can pick 'em.." She  
started mumbling incoherently.  
  
"No! NO NO NO NO NO!!Never! Ew! Buffy! Not even that Richard guy from Survivor  
would..........yuk! I just....it's a mess down there....this really isn't a good time.."  
  
"Oh" Said Buffy, bushing as she started to back off towards the door. "I'll just....be leaving  
then..." With that, she turned and ran out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Spike blew out a sigh of relief. Turning, he sidled into his bedroom.  
  
"Hey cutie" He purred, picking up one of the all-too-cute sleepy kittens.  
  
"Hah! I knew it! You haveXander in here!" Yelled Buffy as she skidded into the room.  
  
  
  
And froze at the sight of the kittens   
  
Then Spike froze, knowing that his secret was out of the metaphorical bag.  
  
Then the cat froze, she had an itch, and she was pretty sure it was a flea bite.  
  
Then Angel froze, knowing that, someone, somewhere, was more broody than him.  
  
  
Then I froze, because if I moved the tape loop wouldn't be complete and that bad guy would find  
out that we weren't really staying still and would try to blow up the bus.  
  
Then my computer fro- 


	4. Face-Lumps

Chapter 4-face lumps  
  
summary- Buffy finds out about the cats (not the best chapter in the story) and Spike has to make  
a choice...  
  
Feedback-ya huuuuh!  
  
(After I got my computer unfrozen)  
  
"Kittens?!?"  
  
Spike looked at the ground.   
*Oh well, maybe she can help name them..*  
  
"Where did you get fifty kittens?" asked Buffy, disgust plain on her face.   
  
Spike kept looking at the ground.   
"Fifty-three, actually, there's Mittens, and Buttons, and Greenberg, and Smug and Abe and-"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Herbert and Smirk-Face and Fluffy and Jay and Fuzzy-Butt and-"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Huh?" His ultra-blue-eyes-of-doom rose from the floor, which was covered in kittens that were  
mewing and confused.  
  
"Why did you name your food?"  
  
Spike frowned, a childlike confusion plain on his face.  
"Food? What are you talking about, pet?"  
  
"The cats?"  
  
Spike's extra-quick-changing-face-muscles went into overdrive, his eyes growing wide with  
disgust.  
  
"Gross, Buffy! You eat cats? I'll eat a pig but cats is where I draw the line-"  
  
"YOU eat cats, Spike"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes, Spike, you're a vampire, cats are a snack for you.." Buffy's eyes rolled so far into the back  
of her head that she could see her hair growing.  
  
  
"They are?" Spike asked, tears forming in his eyes, making a prism with the candlelight, causing  
a rainbow on the wall behind him. (Of course, the kittens tried to catch it*)  
  
"Yes, Spike"   
  
Spike whimpered, and picked up one of the kittens (Lumpy-Fur was his name)  
  
"Well, I guess..if I'm supposed to.."  
  
"Come ON Spike!" Said Buffy, suddenly wanting to see him eat a kitten (Maybe because one  
had recently peed on her feet in a fit of joy)  
  
"Bye bye Lumpy-fur" Spike said sadly, and bought the kitten up to his head.  
  
Which was when the Lumpy-Fur (being smarter than the av-er-age cat)   
  
brought out his claws and, in a vice-like fashion, latched himself onto Spike's face.  
  
*Oh, thanks Buffy* Thought Spike *not only will I have to eat one of my friends, now I have to  
break his legs, too*  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" said Lumpy-Fur.  
  
Buffy sighed, and reached over to the cat on his face. And pulled. And pulled.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"It's no use Spike, I can't get this cat off"  
*****************************************************************************  
Spike and Buffy wandered into the vet's.  
  
"Whaddareyoulookingat?" Mumbled Spike at an old lady sitting in the waiting room, his mouth  
filled with fur.  
  
The doctor walked into the room, her eyes on her I'm-a-doctor-so-its-manditory-for-me-to-have-  
a-clipboard, and gave a little cry of fright.  
  
"Little help, doc?" Asked Spike as best he could with the cat on his face.   
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Said Lumpy-Fur  
*A/N what?????^_~ 


	5. *Snap*

Chapter 5-*snap*  
feedback-ooh! Grade me! Grade me! I'm good good good and oh so smart! Grade me!!!!  
A/N Thank you guys for your reviews, and especially to Exoticmushroom, who gave me a cool  
idea for a plot twist (wiggles fingers suggestively)  
  
"Ow!" *snap*  
"Ow!" *snap*  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
*snap*  
  
An interesting sight is bestowed upon the Sunnydale veterinarian hospital today.   
*Snicker* Spike is lying on a kitty-examination table, with a tiny, yet dangerous, tabby kitten  
attached to his face. The kittens claws are being pulled out of him with tweezers by a very  
nervous, very edgy vet.   
  
*Snap* (A claw is pulled free from his head)  
  
"Mrrrrrrowwwww!!"   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Spike, stop being such a baby, there's only one paw left"said Buffy, sitting in a corner.  
  
"S'okay, kitty, I'm not gonna hurt you.." cooed the-very-nervous-vet-lady to the very annoyed  
kitten.  
  
"Yeah, you better not, or else I might be forced to eat you!" said Spike, slightly muffled by the  
vast amount of fur in his face.  
  
"Eat....me?" whimpered the vet-lady, becoming even more nervous. (If it was possible)  
  
"Yeah, eat you, 'cause if you even so much as pull one hair from this kittens head, I'll sink my  
fangs into your-"  
  
The doctor-lady blanched, falling onto the cat.  
The cat hissed, sinking his claws and his fangs into Spike's face.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
^_~ 


	6. Xander-ooh, I wonder what this chapter's...

Chapter6-Xander   
summary-READ THE TITLE YOU TWITS!  
A/N I won't be able to keep this *at least one chapter a day* thing up for long, enjoy it while you  
can...maybe reviewing will help my imagination along...hint, hint. ^_~  
  
*a day later*  
  
"Mmm...Spike..ooohh...that's nice...mmmhmmm"   
"You like that, love?"  
"Mmmmmmmmm."  
Xander's face contorted with disgust.  
"Well, too bad! I'm not massaging you any more until you bring me some kibble!"  
Xander's face now displays confusion. (Which, not surprisingly, is his natural face position)  
  
He was standing just inside the crypt, ready to yell at Spike for thinking that he was gay   
(Dawn was starting to act weird around him and he asked Buffy why)   
and he thought that he had stumbled upon some Vampire/Slayer lovin'.  
  
(of course, you and I know better, unless you're really dumb and have skipped to this chapter  
without reading the earlier ones )  
*somewhere in the world, sitting in front of a computer, Riley blushes ^_~*  
  
"Spike?" he calls "What are you doing with Buffy?"  
  
"What does it look like you nit (or was it git?), I'm excersizin'......wait, never mind, wrong  
episode, I'm giving Buffy a massage in exchange for.....uhh....bananas"   
  
*A/N: What?!?*  
  
"Bananas?" asks Xander, disbelieving   
  
(of course, before he said this there was a lot of thought about Spike's feelings,   
as he wouldn't want to make Spike think that the scoobies thought that he was untrustworthy)  
(or one scoobie in particular)  
  
Xander pokes his head into the room.  
  
  
  
And faints.  
##########################################################################  
  
"Dawn didn't even faint when she saw them, he's such a wimp"  
  
"I am not a wimp, you...banana-eating-Buffy-loving vampire fiend!" yelled Xander, but since he  
was lying face down on Spike's bed, covered with kittens, it came out more like:   
  
"Im notta imp oo ananna meaten huffy-uving vamshiper kiend!!"  
  
"Oh, he's awake" said Buffy "Spike, help me get these kitten off of him"  
  
"aww, but Buffy, look at how happy they are.."  
  
Buffy smiled, he was right, the kittens looked right at home, they were purring and falling asleep  
in Xanders jacket.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Spike, anyways, the sun's gone down and we could go get them their food  
while he babysits them"  
  
"Okay, love" said Spike, putting on his ultra-cool jacket, and plucking a couple of kittens out of  
the pockets and putting them on Xander's back.  
  
"Wait! Guys! You can't do this! I'm allergic!"   
Only it came out like:  
  
"Shmate! Mys! Oo ant moo 'is! 'M nellergic!"  
  
But they were already out the door....  
  
(Heh heh heh, I did that on purpose ^_~) 


	7. little kittens, big cats

Chapter7-little kittens, big cats  
Summary-Spike is upset, many tears follow  
feedback-me so hungy!!  
----------------------------Two weeks later-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kittens were quickly turning into cats, and all Spike could do was watch them.   
  
Buffy wandered into the crypt, fully equipped with kibble, those little chewy cat treats that  
actually don't taste that bad (don't ask) milk, and various cat toys.  
  
"Spike?" She called into the darkness.  
  
"In here!" his voice was muffled, like he was talking through material.  
  
She walked in to find him sitting on his bed, with a big hanky pressed to his face.   
  
"Spike? Are you okay?"   
  
He blew his nose.  
"Yeah, I guess, it's just.."  
"It's just what, Spike?" She sat down beside him.  
"They're not my babies anymore!" He cried, hugging Buffy while getting tears all over her shirt.  
  
"Today...Jimmy brought in a bird...*sniff*...... I was so proud of him...but then....*sniffle*.....I-I  
realised that he just.....he wasn't my little baby kitten anymore!"   
  
He started sobbing uncontrollably, soaking her shirt even more.  
  
"Aww, Spike, you knew that they weren't going to stay kittens forever.."  
  
"You wouldn't understand, I've spent my whole unlife watching people grow older and die,  
well...unless I ate them first..but ...kitties grow so much faster and...well..it just reminded me of  
how...you and the others will leave me too, and pretty soon, I'll have to let my kittens go!"  
  
Now they were up to their knees in tears (the cats has jumped onto a door that was floating  
around, and looked like survivors of a flash flood.)   
  
"Aww...it's okay, Spike, we can get you some new kitties"   
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT NEW KITTIES!" he yelled, crying even harder.   
"I LOVE MY KITTIES!"  
  
"Shh shh shhhhhh, Spike, it's alright, they might be growing up but they'll never leave you"  
  
"R-really? *sniff* "  
  
"Really"  
  
"Okay..I guess...pass me that mop, will you? I need to clean up this mess"  
  
*A/N ahhh! Look out! It's the attack of the super sap!!!!!!!* 


	8. moi? Wreaking? that sir is an insult!!

Chapter8-moi?  
Summary-stuff happens, read the chapter(I'm getting lazy)  
Feedback-puhleeze!   
  
  
  
"Spike? You in here?"   
  
no response.  
  
"Spike? I know you're here, it's me Darien, from the bar, me and some guys wanna talk to you..."  
  
"Come on, Spike.."  
  
"Alright! Geeze! Can't a guy get some sleep! Just a sec, Dar"  
  
Spike knew he was there even before Darien had started to speak. He was in full panic mode,  
shoving kittens into his pillow cases and under his covers, which wasn't as easy as it had been  
before, when they were smaller.   
  
You see, Darien was the guy with the kittens.   
  
  
The guy Spike had CHEATED for the kittens.  
  
  
The guy who had a lot of minions.  
  
  
The guy who was probably going to have his minions beat the crap out of him.  
  
  
*Oh, SHIT!*  
  
"Hey, Spiky, can we come back there, or what?"  
  
"Sure, come on in" He said as he shoved Lumpy-Fur into his duster.  
  
Darien's shiny black-haired head poked around the corner.   
  
"Soooooooo.....Spike....."  
  
"So.....Darien"  
  
"Spike... Spike.... Spike"  
  
Spike was confused.  
"Darien... Darien.... Darien"  
  
  
  
"Well...well..well..Spike, Spike, Spike.."  
  
"Is this going anywhere?"  
  
"I've heard some things, Spike.." Darien started circling him, mob-boss style.  
  
"Bad things"  
  
"What kind of things?" Asked Spike, who was trying to ignore the mewing coming from his  
pillows.  
  
"Things like.....oooh....how you were cheating me to get at those kittens!!!!"  
  
"Cheating!" Exclaimed Spike, putting his hand to his chest in disbelief.   
  
"THAT sir, is an insult!"  
  
"Well...I uhhhh..." Darien shook his head, looking at the ground.  
  
Spike saw the opportunity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And took it.  
  
Grabbing as many cats as he could, and throwing on his duster, he ran out of the crypt, heading  
for the only cat-friendly environment he knew.  
  
  
Buffy's house.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N sorry it took me so long to put up this crappy, crappy chapter, it'll get better soon ^_^) 


	9. Wiggling

"You WHAT???"  
  
"I....sort of... ranawayfromthecryptwhenthisguyIcheatedforthekittenscamebyandifIgobackhe'll  
KILLme" Spike said, trying to get it over with.  
  
"You cheated someone for the kittens"  
  
"Yes...the only card game I'm really good at is Spike Always Wins...and I sort of it made up..."  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour, love"  
"No, YOU are the lowest form of humour"  
  
"MEW!"  
  
"See, even Fuzz-for-brains thinks I'm right" Buffy stated, a look of triumph on her oh-so-cute  
face.  
  
"So you're gonna let me stay?"   
  
Dawn's ultra-shiny head showed up from nowhere.  
  
"You're gonna let Spike stay here, right Buffy? Oh come on, think of the kittens, Buffy, think of  
the kittens!!"   
  
Spike flashed the sweetest puppy-eyes he could muster at Buffy, which caused the kittens to start  
freaking out and wriggle in his pockets.   
  
"Oohhh...alright.."  
  
"Yay!" Dawn squealed, and started hauling scared kittens out Spike's pockets.   
  
"I'll make a place for them to sleep in my room!" she said, running upstairs.  
  
"Speaking of a place to sleep, pet.." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
"No! No eyebrow Wiggling!"  
  
Spike poutes his stare-at-me-I'm-sexy lips.  
  
"I meant no Wiggling while Dawn was in the house"  
  
"Right, no Wiggling while Dawn is present"  
  
A/N The last couple of chapters took a while because my computer was screwed up. ~_~  
ps There is a point to capitalizing Wiggling, but I'm not sure what the point was..   
@__@ 


	10. short chap on...wait, title, not summary...

Chapter 10- short chap on...wait, title, not summary..  
  
  
"Spike? We need to talk" Buffy wandered into the living room, where she tought Spike was  
playing with the kittens.  
  
"Ummrrr urrr"   
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Ummrrr Urrr!" (Urgently)  
  
All Buffy could see was a giant pile of felines.  
  
"HEPPP!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the cats parted, a gigantic wave of wiggling, furry bodies flew from the couch.   
  
"I said HELP, not stand there gawking!" Spike emerged from the mass of cats, mewing and upset  
at the violation of their sleep.   
  
Buffy smiled at the cats clinging to his shirt, which was now also covered with cat hair.  
  
"Spike, we need to do something with the cats. They can't live here much longer, and it's not like  
we can set them free..."  
  
"Buff . . . " Spike's lower lip started to tremble.  
"I love the kitties"  
  
"Yes, but they need individual care, we can't keep them, besides, they're interfering with the......"  
  
"With the what, love?"  
  
"The . . . Wiggling. . . . "  
  
"You're right, love, we do need to...I mean, they do need more care.."  
  
More later, ending soon ^_^ 


	11. sniffle.....

"Sir, are you sure about this??"  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, just . . . give me a minute.."  
  
Spike and a lady were standing outside the back of the......  
  
SUNNYDALE WHORE HOUSE!!(Riley's favourite hangout)  
  
(duh duh duuuuuh!))  
  
  
Actually they were behind the Sunnydale animal shelter, with a car full of kittens and a teary-  
eyed vampire.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" Asked the lady, whose name was Lurna.  
  
"Yes! Just . . . can we be alone for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, Sir.."  
The woman turned and left, looking very relieved.  
  
Spike burst out crying, and picked up each kitten in turn.  
  
"I love you, Lumpy-Fur, but if you ever stick your claws in me again . . . *Sob*!  
And you, Fuzz-for-brains...and Jimmy.."  
  
He broke down sobbing, getting the kitties all wet, making them mew and squirm.  
  
"Sir? We're ready for them..."  
  
"All right...just..Take them away before I change my mind!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and started to put the kitties in a big play-pen.  
  
Spike turned around. He couldn't watch his babies being taken from him.  
  
  
  
I know, this chap was crap...hee, hee Crap Chap! Hee, hee...  
But the next one will be better. ^_^ promise 


	12. honey, I'm hoooome!

"Shhh, Spike, it'll be okay...the kitties will have nice homes and be all happy because you did the  
right thing.."  
  
"Yeah..I guess.." Spike let out a little whimper, and wiped his eyes on his coat.   
  
"Well, I'd better get going then, those Passions episodes I taped aren't going to watch  
themselves"  
  
"Right, off you go, you're just going to love it when Dakota and Mississippi get married"  
  
Spike's eyes grew HUGE in his head.   
  
"No, they CAN'T Dakota loves Tex! She Can't marry that poof!"   
  
"Right, you'd better go see.." Buffy said, pushing him out of the door.  
  
Spike ran to his crypt, not wanting to miss any of his pre-taped shows, as they might run away  
from him.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Spike? Oh thank God you're here! Help me!"  
  
"Xander, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm stuck! Every time I try to get up, these stupid cats hiss at me!"  
  
Xander was lying face down on Spike's bed, with two of Spike's precious cats on his back (Lilly  
and Joe-cat)  
  
"I think they had sex while I was sleeping!" Xander shrieked " I had to gain sustenance from cat  
hair, and all I had to entertain me was this dictionary!" (Which explains how he knew the word  
"sustenance")  
  
"Oh my poor babies!" Yelled Spike, and he picked up his cats, pulling them to his chest and  
twirling around.  
  
"Whoa, Lilly, you're kind of heavy" He turned his kitty on her back, and his eyes opened wide in  
his I'm-too-sexy-for-a-bed face.  
  
"You knocked her up Joe-cat, boy am I proud of you!"  
  
He cuddled the pregnant cat to him, while Xander slowly backed out of the room, looking tiered  
and VERY hungry.  
  
Spike smiled, soon he'd have some new babies to raise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Thank youuuuu AfterDark ^_^  
  
There will be an epilogue, much funniness. Thanks to you guys for your reviews, now write some  
more!! 


	13. here boy! No quills, now!

Epilogue  
*Have you ever wondered why it's called that? I can understand preface, but..epilogue? It  
sounds like a strange cousin of the porcupine..here, Epilogue, here boy!*  
  
-Spike started a successful kitty-breeding business  
  
  
-Buffy and he got married and live off the profits  
  
  
-Dawn is constantly trying to keep the kittens from being sold, so she is now in charge of a  
kitten-smuggling ring  
  
  
- Xander is being paid under minimum-wage (waaaaaaay under) to be a cat sex-bed   
  
  
- Willow is still in Havana with her dance troupe, The Miscellaneous Redheads, where she has  
been since the start of this fic *A/N HUH???*  
  
  
-Angel is still trying to figure out who is more broody than him, and when he does, he will kill  
that person, and live broodily-ever after in his look-at-me-my-show-has-that-stupid-frame-on-it  
world (Doesn't that Soap Opera frame annoy you?)  
  
  
-Riley is still confused about where this fic is going (He still hasn't figured out that it goes  
(Chapter ONE, THEN chapter two)  
  
  
-And as for the characters I have forgotten, they all die and go to hell (Except Clem, he's cool)  
  
-As for me, I'm joining SPEBSQUE   
(the Society for the Preservation of Barber Shop Quartets United something-or-other, it actually  
was an organisation that my granddad belonged to)  
and starting my own Quartet, The I Have No Lives!!!!  
  
  
(Can't wait to see you at one of our shows, thanks for the reviews, and bye y'all!) 


End file.
